<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ms. Blight by cloudidiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580604">Ms. Blight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudidiot/pseuds/cloudidiot'>cloudidiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Amity is Mr. Darcy, Bisexual Camilia Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Blight's A+ Parenting, Boscha is whipped, Ed and Em are wingmen, F/F, Good Parent Camilia Noceda, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Gus is mentioned, Luz is Elizabeth, Maybe - Freeform, Oblivious Luz Noceda, POV Third Person, Sweet Willow Park, i dont know how to write dialog please forgive me, i had to change a few things, i made boscha's last name the last name of her voice actors, let's pretend that being gay was accepted, okay maybe a lot of things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudidiot/pseuds/cloudidiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pride and Prejudice AU. This is based off of the book and the 2005 movie. There are some differences. Luz is an only child, so that changes quite a bit from the start. So if you're interested please stay tuned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ms. Blight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my story? Thank you for even clicking on it. Since Boscha doesn't have a last name, I gave her her voice actors last name. That's all for my notes. Please enjoy and don't hesitate to comment! They bring me life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is universally acknowledged that a woman must be married when of age. However, married is a broad term. Most women are not allowed to marry who they want. Luz Noceda is not most women. She lives with her mother, Mrs. Camilia Noceda and her stepmother, Eda Clawthorn. Most days, it is calm, and rather quiet. Today, however, was very different.<br/>Luz was out on walk. She enjoyed the wind that caressed the exposed skin it can reach and loved feeling the sun on her already tanned skin. As she made it back to the house, she could hear her mother pestering her stepmother. </p>
<p>“Mrs. Clawthorn, darling! Haven’t you heard? The Blight Mansion is let at last!”</p>
<p>Luz continued into the house and rounded the bend to her parents’ study just as Mrs. Clawthorn sighed. More like groaned.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Noceda, sweetheart, why would I care about that old place?” </p>
<p>Her mother looked exasperated, “Because, dear, the Blight’s youngest daughter is around our Luz’s age! This could be her chance of marriage.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Clawthorn smiled a crooked smile and replied, “Luz is perfectly capable of choosing a spouse herself,” she turned to Luz, who was peaking around the door jamb, “Isn’t that right, little owl?”</p>
<p>Mrs. Noceda started and jerked around to face her daughter. </p>
<p>“Oh! Mi hija, there you are. We were just discussing-” </p>
<p>“The Blight Mansion, yes mama, I heard,” Luz smiled, “I appreciate your worry Mom, but I can handle myself, and you promised not to push marriage on me.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Noceda smiled guiltily at her daughter, “Yes, sweetheart, I know. But a mother does worry.”</p>
<p>Luz chuckled at her mom’s expression, “I know mom. Besides, you don’t have to worry too much. Willow’s dads have already gone to visit them at the mansion, and they said the Blights will be at the assembly. They brought a family friend, Boscha Riegel. Willow’s dads hope to set them up.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Noceda’s expression visibly brightens. She spins to her spouse, smiling brightly. Mrs. Clawthorn meets her eyes and smiles softly. Luz chuckles under her breathe and leave her parents to look at each other with hearts in their eyes.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Over the next few days, Ms. Park visited with her dads. Mrs. Noceda immediately harassed them for information on the Blights. She learned that Ms. Amity Blight is accompanied by her two twin siblings, Edric and Emira Blight, and that they are to stay in their countryside manor. Not a soul, except for the Blight family, of course, knows why they have come to the country. Bonesborough is not a tourist town, after all.</p>
<p>After the family leaves, Mrs. Noceda is in an uproar about the assembly that is the next day. She frantically darts about the house, trying to find acceptable dresses for the family to wear to the gathering. Mrs. Clawthorn already informed them that she refuses to wear one of those “monstrosities”, her own words, and that she will wear a suit. </p>
<p>Soon enough, the day of the assembly arrived. The party was not anything too extravagant, but one could tell that more effort was put into it, most likely because of the guests of the evening. Luz could be found sitting with Ms. Park of to the side of the dance floor. At parties like these, Luz was never asked to dance. So, she chose to sit, and people watch. She enjoyed watching others, mostly because she could live through them, but also because people do embarrassing things and make hilarious mistakes. </p>
<p>It was then, while she was speaking with Ms. Park, that the guests of honor arrived. She hadn’t noticed them until she noticed the music come to a grinding halt. Luz looked up in aggravation, until she laid eyes on a woman, a beautiful woman, with auburn colored hair and gold eyes. Luz thought she looked ethereal. </p>
<p>‘This must be Ms. Amity Blight. She’s absolutely gorgeous.’</p>
<p>At the same time, Amity glanced around the room and doubled back to look at Luz. You could not see it on her face, but she was enraptured. Amity thought she had never seen a more beautiful human being in her life. Not that Luz knew what Ms. Blight was thinking and she would not know for several more months.</p>
<p>After getting over the brief enrapture of her attention, Luz looked at the rest of the party of four. She was immediately able to identify the other two Blights, who had the same startling golden eyes as their younger sister. The other woman with them had a pinkish tint to her hair and bright blue eyes. </p>
<p>The room was enraptured for a moment longer, until the four guests continued down the center of the hall to meet the host. Only then did the music and chatter pick back up. Luz watched Ms. Blight and her party approach the host. Ms. Blight had a dignified air around her, she held herself with poise and grace. She was impeccably dressed, with not a hair out of place. However, she looked bored. From what Luz could observe in the small amount of time they had been there; Ms. Blight had not spoken to anyone, save a few words to Ms. Riegal. Her siblings, it seemed, could speak enough for all of them. </p>
<p>Luz was knocked out of her thoughts by her mother, of whom approached her and Ms. Park. <br/>“Luz, the Parks are going to introduce us. Come along now. You too, Ms. Park.”</p>
<p>With that, Luz and her companion followed Mrs. Noceda to the group awaiting them.</p>
<p>“Ah, here they come now! Ms. Riegal, Blights, our daughter you know,” Ms. Park inclined her head, “With her is her dear friend Luz Noceda, accompanied by her two mothers, Eda Clawthorn and Camilia Noceda.” Luz and her mothers bowed and greeted the party. </p>
<p>With that, the group continued to chat amongst each other. Ms. Blight looked anything but pleased with the turn of events. Her siblings were having a lovely conversation with the rest, but she wanted nothing to do with it. </p>
<p>“Do you dance, Ms. Blight?” </p>
<p>Ms. Blight turned to look down her nose at Luz.</p>
<p>“Not if I can help it.” And that seemed to be the end of the conversation, so Luz turned to Mrs. Clawthorn.</p>
<p>“Eda,” Luz tugged on Mrs. Clawthorn’s jacket sleeve and whispered, “Can Willow and I be excused?”</p>
<p>Mrs. Clawthorn sighed but nodded. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there, too.</p>
<p>Luz dragged her friend behind her. As they absconded, Luz felt eyes on her back and peaked over her shoulder. Chocolate met gold. Luz raised an eyebrow and Ms. Blight jerked her head away from Luz’s direction. </p>
<p>As the night went on, not a single person asked her to dance. Ms. Park had some offers, so occasionally, she would be whisked away, and Luz would be alone. From her vantage point, she could hear and see almost everyone. </p>
<p>However, this vantage point was not as fun as she thought. As much as she liked to people watch, she overheard something that hurt her.<br/>Ms. Blight and Ms. Riegal stood off to the side, this was the first time Luz saw Ms. Riegal not dancing. </p>
<p>Ms. Riegal said, “I have never seen as many beautiful people as I’ve seen here tonight, Amity, wouldn’t you agree?”<br/>“You were dancing with the best one in the room, Boscha” Ms. Blight replied.</p>
<p>Ms. Riegal looked dumbfounded, “What about Ms. Noceda? I thought she was quite beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but barely tolerable.” </p>
<p>After that comment, Luz stopped listening. Only then did she realize that Willow joined her once again.</p>
<p>“Do not think to much on it, Luz. Think, if she liked you, you would have to talk to her.”</p>
<p>Luz smiled at her closest friend, “Quite right, Willow.”<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The day after the gathering, the Parks joined them again for dinner. The whole table spoke of the assembly. </p>
<p>“Ms. Park! How wonderful that Ms. Riegal danced most of night away with you.” Mrs. Noceda exclaimed.</p>
<p>Willow blushed to her hair line with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am, I enjoyed it quite a lot.” Her smile waned. “However, the way her friend spoke of Luz, made me think twice.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Noceda looked affronted and Mrs. Clawthorn looked thunderous.</p>
<p>“What did she have to say, Ms. Park?”</p>
<p>Luz’s parents looked at her and Luz sank down in her seat. Oh, she was going to get quite a talk later. </p>
<p>“Well, Mrs. Noceda, Ms. Riegal mentioned that there were many beautiful people at the assembly and Ms. Blight said that she was dancing with the only beautiful one. Ms. Riegal asked after Luz, and Ms. Blight said that she was barely tolerable.”</p>
<p>When Willow finished her account of the event, Camilia looked affronted and Eda looked positively livid. Luz was quick to step in.</p>
<p>“Mama, Mom, it’s alright! I’m more upset over her wounding my pride than anything.”</p>
<p>They did not look convinced. Luz continued.</p>
<p>“Trust me, I’m fine. It’s all in the past now, anyways. I would like to hear more about Willow’s evening with Ms. Riegal”</p>
<p>Her parents reluctantly accepted the obvious change of topic. Soon enough everyone was teasing Ms. Park about her night with Ms. Riegal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment and let me know if you like it! I have all the chapters planned out and if people enjoy the fic, I'll post the rest!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>